Encuentro Casual
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Que puede suceder tras un encuentro casual entre enemigos... Haji & Diva


Hola gente ^_^… pos aquí se reporta Luna Love… esta vez con un fic de la serie de Blood +… de la cual ya tenia tiempo que quería hacer uno pero no encontraba la inspiración… y no digo que esta sea una gran inspiración pero el intento bien lo vale y espero que les agrade ^_^…

Debo aclarar que el siguiente fic esta ubicado entre el capitulo 43 y 44 (si no me equivoco ^_^U)… algo así como un intervalo entre capítulos que… no se simplemente se me ocurrió por tanto nada es verídico… solo aclaro ^_^U

En fin los dejo con lo siguiente y les recuerdo…

**Nota: los personajes de Blood + pertenecen a aniplex & I.G. Production… yo solo tomo a los personajes para crear la historia.**

_**Encuentro casual**_

3 de la mañana en aquella ciudad, el clima templado y ni un alma en las calles. A lo lejos se escuchan los pasos de una persona… lentamente se acerca mas y mas dejando ver la silueta de un joven mayor, alto de cabello negro largo por encima de los hombros amarrado con una cinta azul quien además de vestir ropa negra lleva un estuche en su espalda.

Detiene su andar al llegar al parque de aquel lugar y se sienta en una de las bancas mientras su mirada yace perdida y su rostro permanece impasible, simplemente se podía decir que no tenia chispa de vida.

Aunque parecía serio y distante en su mente era todo un caos, una mezcla de recuerdos, sentimientos y soledad propia… sabia que debía estar con su dama pero necesitaba también arreglar el cúmulo de sentimientos que lo abordaban… sentimientos de tristeza, de cariño, de pena y dolor… jamás se quejaba de nada, cumplía los deseos de su dama, jamás chistaba y siempre estaba dispuesto hacer lo necesario por protegerla… siempre ella tenia la ultima palabra.

Muchas veces deseaba que todo eso no hubiese sucedido, no el hecho de morir par luego despertar a una vida de eternidad porque de eso no se arrepentía, sino del hecho de la batalla desatada hace tantos años, batalla que solo le trajo dolor y tristeza… batalla que lo único que ocasionaba era ver la vida de ella bañada en sangre… con furia, rabia y resentimiento. Él sufría al verla siempre luchando a sabiendas que solo encontraba aun mas dolor y tristeza… en silencio sufría con ella y con ese mismo trataba que ella no se derrumbara ante todo pues tenia el juramento de cumplir sus deseos y de protegerla… y eso haría hasta el final.

De pronto el sonido de pasos le previno que no estaba solo, con total tranquilidad y sin hacer movimientos imprudentes observo el entorno tratando de dar con aquel que se acercaba. Aquellos pasos se acercaban lentamente y de pronto… no hubo más sonido. El joven estaba atento, en espera de lo que pudiera aparecer y tras unos segundos mas en completo silencio una voz a su lado se escucho…

Que casualidad encontrarte aquí caballero – hablo una dulce voz en un tono divertido y travieso sobresaltando un poco al joven quien volteo de inmediato a su lado encontrándose con un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

Diva – susurro su nombre y ella sonrió ladeadamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió con su tono de voz calmo

Yo nada, solo estaba dando un paseo… creo que la que debería preguntar el porque estas aquí soy yo – respondió de manera tranquila mientras veía con interés al caballero

Eso es algo personal – contesto en el mismo tono aunque un tanto desconfiado por la apacibilidad de la joven

No es necesario que te preocupes, no voy atacarte – le dijo tras uno segundos de silencio al ver que él parecía estudiarla con la mirada

Ante sus palabras el caballero pareció tranquilizarse aunque no muy seguro de las intensiones de ella quien se sentó a su lado en la banca y jugaba con sus manos como una niña mientras veía el lugar completamente solo.

El clima templado de la madrugada y la completa soledad del lugar sumado a que 2 seres que era enemigos estaban juntos y en total apacibilidad hacían que las cosas se sintieran extrañas y un tanto incomodas en el ambiente general.

Diva de momentos veía de reojo a Haji quien parecía no terminar de fiarse de ella aunque lo que le había dicho era cierto, ella no estaba ahí para pelear… ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente encontrarse con el caballero de su hermana… lo único que estaba haciendo era pasear mientras no hubiesen tantas personas

Es extraño que mi hermana no este contigo – menciono la joven tras un rato de silencio

También es extraño que tus caballeros no estés contigo – le dijo de manera astuta

Ellos están descansando, ni siquiera saben que he salido – dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en la banca – además… preferí salir sola. A esta hora los humanos aun duermen… y para mi es mejor no estar rodeada de ellos – expreso como si repudiara el hecho de tener cerca de las personas – esos humanos no saben hacer otra cosa que destruirse

Es por ello que deseas erradicarlos – le comento tranquila y pasivamente él

Por eso y mas – aseguro de manera cortante y al instante volvió a sonreír

También por ellos quieres matar a Saya… por considerar a humanos su familia – inquirió sin quitar su vista de ella

Mi hermana es una tonta al considerar a los humanos como su familia – lo dijo como si fuera un hecho desagradable – acaso no ve que solo la utilizan

Saya solo quiere detenerte – le dijo tranquilamente

¿Detenerme? – dijo reprimiendo reír - ¿Por qué?... todo porque quiero evitar que esos humanos sigan contaminando con sus estúpidas ideas… ella no sabe que son realmente los humanos – decía de manera fría mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el frente – los humanos no son mas que unos monstruos – espeto con algo de ira en su voz

Haji permaneció en silencio escuchando lo que ella decía… la verdad él era un tanto consiente de algunos hechos con respecto a Diva pero solo desde el punto de vista de Joel, jamás a ciencia cierta conoció a Diva sino hasta que Saya la libero de la torre y empezó la batalla entre ambas que defendían sus propias ideas… a decir verdad esta era la primera ocasión que se sentaba a hablar con ella sin necesidad de verse como los enemigos que eran.

Dime Haji, ¿acaso ella fue tratada con crueldad? – dijo tras unos segundos como si meditar - ¿acaso él alguna vez la trato como si no fuera un ser vivo y racional?... ¿acaso ella fue presa de los experimentos de un humano sin corazón? – dijo como enumerando sus preguntas mientras Haji se debatía en la manera en que contestaría a las preguntas de la chica

Saya vivió y fue tratada…

¡Como una humana! – espeto con resentimiento y enojo – mi hermana jamás comprendería el porque de mis decisiones si ni siquiera sufrió los tormentos de ese hombre. Ella vivió su vida con amor, con ella no se comporto como un cruel científico… ella recibió cariño y yo solo tormento – decía elevando un poco su tono mientras sus ojos resplandecían en un azul intenso – pero eso no importa ya… ahora se que tengo lo que quiero y no soy nuevamente la victima de esos humanos… voy a crear un mundo para mis hijas en el que no puedan ser los objetos de un humano – dijo con voz calma y tranquila mientras acariciaba su vientre ante la atenta mirada del caballero.

Hacia unas horas atrás Solomon le dijo a Saya acerca de las bebés que esperaba su hermana, era consiente que tenia una oportunidad de acabar con todo pero… no podía hacerlo, ese era el trabajo de su dama, era algo que le concernía a ella y por tal motivo tendría que dejar pasar ello.

Entonces piensas deshacerte de todos por el bienestar de tus hijas, ¿es eso lo que deseas? – inquirió de manera calma mientras ella devolvía su mirada a él con una sonrisa

Si… mi deseo es que ella vivan en un mundo sin esos seres desagradables – dijo con simpleza – Amshell dijo que los humanos son solo estorbos en este mundo… solo me sirven de alimento y como subordinados – decía con una sonrisa inocente mientras Haji se limitaba a verla calladamente un tanto impresionado por la simpleza en que hablaba ella - ¿y tu que opinas Haji? Deberías considerar el hecho teniendo en cuenta que los humanos que rodean a mi hermana la usan como un arma para matarme – pregunto de improviso

Yo solo cumplo con los deseos de Saya – respondió secamente y sin agregar mas nada

Que tonto caballero – espeto quedamente – todavía no entiendo ese afán de proteger a los humanos… ¿Qué tienen esos seres que hacen que mi hermana este en mi contra? – pregunto un tanto molesta

Haji permaneció en silencio observándola aunque su mirada parecía no contener emoción alguna en su interior se cuestionaba cada palabra de la chica, sabia que Saya peleaba por el bienestar de otros debido a su trato con los humanos… ella se culpo de todo en el pasado y al ver a Joel, a quien consideraba un padre, muerto en manos de su hermana juro que le pondría fin a todo… incluso él tenia una promesa pendiente con ella… promesa que aunque no quisiera cumplir la realizaría aunque con ello terminara sufriendo

Mi hermanita – dijo con un suspiro y un tono de diversión en la voz - ¿acaso se considera una humana? A estas alturas debería aceptar que ella es un quiróptero como nosotros… si no fuera por su insistencia en querer matarme podríamos estar juntas

Saya solo quiere que todo acabe – menciono el caballero

Que todo acabe… y que esos estúpidos humanos nos sigan usando como armas u objetos de experimentos… ¡NO! – espeto con molestia

Tanto Amshell como tus caballeros y yo fuimos humanos…

¡Pero ya no lo son! – corto la chica al caballero – ahora son quirópteros… caballeros leales a sus reinas… fieles subordinados por sangre que cumplen con los deseos de sus damas – expreso firmemente viendo fijo a los ojos de Haji

Si, así es Diva… pero eso no quita que una vez fuimos humanos

Pero eso no viene al caso – menciono cortante – además si tanto quiere morir por ellos así será – dijo con una expresión fría – lastima que no compartas mi ideal Haji… pero ya que eres el caballero de mi hermana deberé de matarte junto con ella

Ante tales palabras Haji se puso en alerta pero para su sorpresa ella sonrió tranquilamente y antes que él pudiese decir o hacer nada ella tomo su mano y la acerco a su vientre

¿Puedes sentirlas Haji? – pregunto con dulzura – estas bebés son mi máximo tesoro y por ellas haré lo que sea necesario – expreso sonriente – este es el mayor regalo que he de agradecerle a Riku, el caballero de Saya

Haji seguía en silencio, sin moverse y aun asombrado por la acción de Diva, no se esperaba en ningún momento dicha acción… Diva sonreía con dulzura mientras él aun seguía sin saber que hacer, tenia tanto y a la vez nada en mente.

Si mi hermana desea matarme que lo intente pero no le será fácil – menciono desafiante soltando la mano de Haji – bien, ahora debo irme – menciono con tranquilidad levantándose de la banca ante lo que el caballero siguió en su mutismo mientras Diva se giro sonriéndole y en fracción de segundos ella estaba sobre él, sonriendo traviesamente – solo una cosa antes de irme – dijo con tranquilidad – solo espero que cuando el momento llegue… que sea divertido – expreso mientras sonrió como una niña

Es eso lo que deseas… tener una batalla divertida – dijo viendo la diversión en el rostro de Diva

Si, así es… después de todo si tanto quiere que todo acabe que al menos nuestra batalla tenga entretenimiento – contesto sonriendo mientras se separaba de él – solo así valdría la pena el que combatamos una con la otra – expreso como si fuese anhelo

Solo así valdrá la pena – repitió serenamente

Yo peleare por mis bebitas – menciono tocando su vientre – ellas me han dado algo que nadie ha podido darme jamás y mi hermana no va a quitármelo

Saya también pelea por lo que mas quiere – dijo en su usual tono

Entonces nuestra batalla se basa en lo que deseamos proteger – dijo con tranquilidad – Adiós Haji – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse del lugar

Haji permaneció inmóvil en su sitio viendo el lugar en donde hasta hace uno instantes se encontraba Diva… mas que sus palabras lo que a él le sorprendía era el hecho de haber estado conversando con ella, ambos eran consientes que eran enemigos y aun así hace unos instantes parecían simples desconocidos que se encontraron por casualidad de la vida… simplemente había sido bastante inesperado.

Tras unos minutos mas y ante los primeros atisbos del amanecer, Haji abandono el parque para regresar donde su dama. Al llegar al departamento aun la encontró dormida, yacía placidamente y él en silencio la observaba.

Se acerco a su cama y quito unos cuantos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro y su mirada se tono en ternura y a la vez en tristeza.

_Hasta que el momento llegue estaré contigo por siempre… por mucho que no quiera cumpliré la promesa que te hice hace tanto tiempo… Saya _– y tras aquel pensamiento el caballero vigilo el sueño de su dama tal como lo había hecho siempre… esperando a que el momento llegara y así todo terminara.

_**Fin**_

**Notas de Autora: **

Okey he aquí este fic… ¿Qué les ha parecido?... merezco… ¿felicitación?... ¿desaprobación?... ¿tomatazos?... o lo que se les ocurra… solo déjenlo en un review ^_^

Me harían feliz con ellos… me agrada conocer la opinión de los lectores…

Así que… Dejen review please ^_^

Bye y besos…

Luna Love


End file.
